


Heather

by OnceAndFloral



Series: Faerie Gold [5]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fae AU, Feelings Jams, jeremy has a good relationship with his mom but this still hurt me to write, there really isn't all that much to tag her with, wow i wonder if the title means anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAndFloral/pseuds/OnceAndFloral
Summary: Jeremy had a good relationship with his mother. She cared about his mental well-being and taught him the ins and outs of magic. Honestly, she was the only positive relationship he had in his life besides Michael.





	Heather

No one really understood Jeremy's mom. Or Jeremy, for that matter. Sure, Michael got Jeremy on a personal level, but the poor kid was hopeless when it came down to it. When push came to shove, Jeremy's mother was the only one that understood everything.

Jeremy didn't really like to bother her with his problems. He didn't like to burden _anyone_ with his problems. They didn't deserve that. But damn, if she wasn't perceptive.

He had been in eighth grade, just reaching the end of the year when he'd walked home with sagging shoulders, shaking hands and tears silently dripping down his face. He'd done his best to wipe them up, but it apparently hadn't been enough. The minute he walked through the door and his mother saw him the smile fell off her face.

“Jeremy, are you alright?”

The muscles in his shoulders tensed up. He let his bag drop to the ground beside the door. “I'm. Fine.”

Jeremy somewhat hated to look of concern painted across his mother's face. He'd made her upset, he didn't want to do that, she didn't deserve that. “Do you want to go talk in the garden?”

The self loathing, pitiful side of Jeremy said _no, just run to your room and let this pass over_ , but the little kid inside of him was bawling for his mother. “Please?”

She nodded, smiling sadly. “Of course.”

This was something they used to do a lot. Whenever they just needed to talk, there was a bench set up in the backyard garden they had worked to create together, surrounded by heather and camellia. They hadn't been there in a couple months, not since Jeremy had tried out for the school play and failed miserably due to an anxious breakdown.

It didn’t take them long to walk out to the bench. It was a path they had walked many times before, albeit less so recently. Jeremy’s mother sat down and pat the spot beside her. He dropped down, letting out all of the oxygen he’d been holding in his lungs.

“So what's bothering you kiddo?” His mother smiled, gently patting Jeremy's knee.

Jeremy paused for a few moments. “Am I weird?”

“I don't know if I'm the right person to ask. What makes you say that?”

“It's just that…” Jeremy huffed, swinging his feet out in front of him. “I'm the awkward clumsy kid with flowers growing out of his skin. That's not… normal. Everyone except Michael looks at me weird 'n call me names.”

He heard his mother sigh. “Oh, Jeremy…”

His stomach clenched. “I'm sorry, that's stupid, isn't it?”

“That's not stupid, Jeremy. You're a kid, it's natural to feel shit like that.” His head snapped up to look at her, eyes wide. “Oh, don't act like you haven't heard me say that a million times. We just won't tell your father.”

Jeremy laughed quietly. “I just… I want people to like me. Am I just that terrible?”

Jeremy's mother wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close. “You're not terrible. You're one of the coolest people I know,” She said. Jeremy let out a scoff of disbelief. “I'm not kidding. You care about a lot of things, and if those kids don't want a friend like you, they're idiots.” 

Tears were bubbling up again, threatening to spill down his face. Jeremy desperately fought to keep them back. “Thanks.”

He felt his mother take a deep breath. “I know you might be still a bit upset, but normally you're not this shaken when you come home. Did something else happen?”

He tried to keep it in. He really did. It had just been weeks since he'd cried, and months since he'd had any kind of heart to heart with his mother. Jeremy burst out sobbing, cradling his face in his hands.

“This is s-so dumb, I should-shouldn’t even being c-crying over this.”

“No, no, you’re okay.” Her voice was gentle and all too comforting. Jeremy had miss this, and he kind of wished that he didn’t.

“This m-magic shit is just getting harder to keep control of, and I don’t know what t-t-to do, and e-every time it happens people make fun of me, and what if I hurt M- _Michael_ and-”

His mother shushed him. “It’s going to be okay, you got that? I’ll help you handle it. If there’s two things I’m good at, it’s magic and forging your father’s signature.”

Jeremy laughed, but it sounded more like some strange, animalistic sound. “You could just use your signature on school documents.”

“Less fun.” He could hear the smile in her voice. “You feeling better?”

“Yea. I guess so.”

“Good. I’m always going to be here for you Jeremy, so if anything like this happens again…”

He nodded. Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

* * *

Jeremy clasped and unclasped his hands, staring at the ground between his feet. Three more hours until the full moon rose. He hated this so much. “Do you really have to go?”

His mother looked at him sadly. “I wish I didn’t have to. I thought I could stay here for you and your father, but…” She sighed. “I guess not, huh?”

“This is stupid,” Jeremy seethed. “Why can’t I go with you?”

Her faced changed to something more serious, almost grim. “Jeremy, you know that you fit better in this world.”

“But I don’t know that! Maybe the fae world would be easier because at least then everyone understands magic and I don’t have to go through all that bullshit!”

“I…” She sighed. “Do you really want to leave Michael?”

“Well, no, but-”

“Jeremy, I’d honestly let you come if I thought that was what was best for you. But it’s not.”

“So you’re really just gonna leave me here with Dad, who doesn’t understand any of this magic stuff, and one whole friend plus a ton of bullies?”

She looked heartbroken, form almost flickering at the edges from losing her grip on her glamor. “I _want_ you to come, but that’s just selfish of me. You have to stay here.”

Jeremy gathered up fistfuls of his cardigan and glared at the floor as if he could burn a hole in it and fall right through. “It’s not fair.”

“I know.” Warm arms wrapped around Jeremy. Tears threatened to spill over, but he refused to let them fall. “Promise to take care of your father and the garden for me?”

“Promise.” Jeremy swallowed thickly. “Are you ever going to come back?”

She didn’t say anything aloud, but her silence said a thousand words. Jeremy threw his arms around her and hugged her as tight as he could, as if he could keep her here. He really needed to learn by now that he was really shitty at keeping people.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I wanted to write stuff for Jeremy's relationship with his mom in this au and I did it. W h o o. She remains nameless for a reason, but you might be able to pry it out of me if you try.
> 
> Anyways, this isn't all that good, but I had fun and that's what counts.
> 
> Catch me on tumblr as squip-grandma


End file.
